1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, especially to a tool suspension device that can be movably adjusted to hold tools conveniently and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Tool suspension devices are used to hold tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers or sockets on a wall. A conventional suspension device has a baseboard and multiple stationary holders. The baseboard has multiple hanging holes formed through the base bracket to allow the baseboard to be mounted on the wall by fasteners. The stationary holders are fixed loops connected securely to the baseboard to hold tools on the conventional suspension device.
However, because the holders are immovably connected to the baseboard and an interval between adjacent holders is fixed, the interval between adjacent holders cannot be changed to match the width of the held tool, and is therefore inconvenient to use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool suspension device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.